


What Do I Have......Self-Respect!!!!

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It S3E20, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: After Regina decided to spare Zelena's life,  Rumplestiltskin and Belle take matters into their own hands.





	What Do I Have......Self-Respect!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereal_Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/gifts).



> Random thoughts that came into my head.

Zelena continued lying down onto the jail cell staring at the wall smiling at herself while maintaining her sanity.

Rather than her immediate execution, she was still alive. Given mercy because her hypocritical half-sister wanted to score brownie points with the rest of the sanctimonious heroes who would rather be viewed as heroes than get their hands dirty towards their enemies. In some way, Zelena found the action of the heroes and Regina to be condemnable. A little bit of suggestion, adding into their morality and they would no longer any different than those who want to stop Storybrooke. Zelena would just have to wait a few days at best, perhaps a few weeks until Snow White and Regina hears her case, maybe she can talk about her overbearing father being an alcoholic due to her magic if it meant receiving a pardon.

It won't be hard, Regina is so desperate for a family and Zelena can provide this, Snow White will do anything for Regina that she will hasten the pardon and Emma has become close to the pirate that she would find it unnecessary to keep Zelena in jail after the church bells are ringing. More children will be born, therefore Zelena can try her spell again, only this time Regina is welcomed to join her and they can finally have what they always wanted.

Zelena has nothing but time now, all she needs to do is be patient and wait.

She banished her thoughts when she heard the door opened, perhaps it was Emma conducting her duties. She wouldn't have minded the company especially if she will provide her with some dinner and it also might give her some time to figure out about Emma's feelings for now becoming a big sister.

To Zelena's surprised, it wasn't the princess who had graced her presence, but Rumpelstiltskin's pretty little wife. What was her name; Lilia, Rose, something superficial….other than her looks, Zelena couldn't possibly understand what Rumpelstiltskin saw in this girl. She isn't as smart as thinks or otherwise she would have been a sorceress in her own right. It pained her losing the man she loved to a slip of a child who is unworthy of him. If given the chance, Zelena would have bet that Belle's loyalty can easily be bought.

Zelena swore to herself as soon as she would set her plan into motion, Belle would be the first to join Baelfire.

"Good evening Zelena, I am sure you must be hungry" Belle opened the jail cell sitting down next to Zelena; she showed Zelena a picnic basket containing ice tea, cucumber sandwiches and a bowl of fruit as well as spiced peaches. Zelena's eyes began to spark when she saw the treat, trying not to make it look like she was interested but Belle noticed the small glances smiling back at her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Zelena took a sandwich and a glass of the tea savouring the taste. She began to feel a slight energy boost after being stuck in a jail cell for nearly two days with minimal contact and the sounds of her thoughts keeping her sane.

Belle took a bite of her sandwich offering another glass of ice tea to Zelena, "I'm glad to hear it. Sometimes Emma and the others have no idea on how to treat people where one could almost be shocked at how maintain law and order. For goodness sakes, not even a deck of cards to pass the time? Place me in a jail cell without a book and surely I will go mad!" her voice began to sound muffled as she continued talking allowing Zelena to enjoy the conversation.

They discussed their time in the Enchanted Forest where Zelena talked about her years living in Oz. This caused Belle to become curious about the land wondering about the Munchkins. Zelena quickly diverged the conversation towards her favorite area China Country describing how the land glistens when the sun shines at the proper sections throughout the late morning and early afternoon. The witch began to fondly remember a summer trip she took there in which the lake towards the western region. For as long as Zelena could remember, she had a strong allergic reaction to water in which the water from China Country maintained healing properties allowing her live normally, she remembered the water on that trip being so clear blue causing her to nearly sob with joy when the sun and water glistened as she jumped into the water.

"It sounds beautiful." Stated Belle causing Zelena to remember she was telling this story to someone.

"You and Rumpel must go there soon." She drank her cup turning around noticing Belle's expression now changed in which she turned from Zelena gathering a grape. "Trouble in paradise?"

Belle hands over the spiced peaches to Zelena while she tries drink the remaining of her cup. "He asked me to marry him and I wasn't sure what to say. Of course the obvious answer is to say yes as he is my true love and naturally the next step is to get married…."

Zelena was between annoyance and boredom. Belle continued talking about whether or not she should marry Rumpelstiltskin; her suspicions had been confirmed about Belle being all beauty and little to no brains. The girl was so infuriating in where Zelena wished she had her pendant gain just to get this girl to shut up. At least she was able to make decent spiced peaches treat, Zelena was mistaken, the bobblehead's dessert were complete heaven: she could drown in the sugar as the ginger mixed properly with the fruit causing the juice to escape from her mouth.

It was delightful

It was delicious

It was drowsy.

Zelena felt strange, her head began to spin as she continued hearing the girl drone on, her voice went on and on until there was a change of tone. She might have asked if Zelena was fine but it was uncertain, Zelena needed to get up and walk around. She took one look at her rival and see her still drinking from her cup and drone on, she tried to raise her voice but nothing was coming out. What was happening? Zelena thought. Her vocal cords were gone and she saw the jail cell turn into disjointed images, the effects continued to spiral and spiral until all of Zelena's vision went black.

"….and I just don't know what to do at this point. Perhaps I should just leave him although I can't bear to see him alone." Belle continued talking unaware that Zelena had fainted as the sound of her body hitting the floor had been fairly loud. Belle took another sip of her glass turning towards her right finding the witch now passed out on the ground. After two minutes, Belle stood up gazing at Zelena's body, her face gained a sinister smile as she looked over the peach tart quickly cleaning up the picnic basket.

"Now the real fun will begin."

8888888

Zelena woke up with a cold splash thrown at her due to the effect of the cold water. She gained a headache and screamed to the top of her lungs but was given shocks into her body leaving her to start screaming again. The witch noticed she was no longer at the jail cell but now what appears to be at in the middle of the night at the Storybrooke beach, she was now tied up and slightly gagged but what annoyed her the most was that she had a cuff on her wrist which she deduced was causing the electrical shocks into her.

She tried to remember what occurred, she was in the jail cell then Rumpelstiltskin's strumpet arrived with food…the realization caused Zelena to look up at Belle seeing her standing over her with Rumpelstiltskin's dagger. Gone was the pink sundress and curled ringlets that gave the girl a doll like appearance and now there was someone else standing over Zelena donning all black with her hair slicked back into a ponytail and no makeup. She pointed the dagger towards her cheek nicking a bit of her face causing some blood droplets to go through into her neck, Belle then raised the dagger towards the gag cutting it through Zelena's lips.

"What are you doing, what is happening?" Belle smiled backed at Zelena nicking another cheek leaving Zelena frightened as she looked into Belle's baby blue eyes which showed the wrath of Hades. She tried to struggle only finding the cuff electrocuting her.

"Simple Zelena, I will now do what Regina and Snow White had refused to conduct. You will die tonight, any questions?" Belle's voice came off slightly high pitched going over Zelena's back cutting off her red locks, Zelena tried screaming but the shocks continued.

"Please stop screaming, the shocks will allow you pass out. It would be bad form for you to die while unaware of what is happening to you." Zelena continued whimpering and crying as Belle continued cutting off Zelena's hair until what was left became a messy military style. Belle took a step back looking smiling at her work while seeing Zelena turning away from her crying while Belle began to laugh.

"How can you be so cruel?" Zelena pleaded.

"You killed my stepson and tortured the man I love, you haven't seen cruelty." Belle's voice changed to a lower cold pitch when she nicked another part of Zelena's face through her forehead to a shallow wound until the tip of her nose. "How many times did Rumpelstiltskin plead for you to stop?" She placed the dagger close to Zelena's eyes causing her to breathe heavily when Belle stood close to her, "Did you ever hear his cries, comfort him during his nightmares or help him through his bouts of madness?"

Belle chanted an incantation Rumpelstiltskin taught her transforming the metal of the dagger from silver to pure black. She began slashing the dagger through Zelena causing the woman to scream yet she lost her inability to speak. Belle enjoyed using this change of the dagger; the incantation allowed Belle to wound the witch without leaving a mark on Zelena but she would assume the witch would feel an exquisite amount of pain yet will be unable to scream as it deflates her vocal cords. She continued seeing Zelena crying and whimpering for another hour that it left her exhausted in her attempts. Soon she stopped and took the dagger back into its sheath holding a gun towards Zelena's forehead ordering to move.

Zelena complied and moved on, Belle looked back believing she might have heard something but it was probably her imagination until she smiled when seeing the source of the noises.

"Keep going." Belle continued ordering Zelena heading all the way towards the water until both of their shoes touched the waves. Belle could see the witch was now weakened and lagging where she nearly fainted until Belle got her up holding the dagger back towards her.

"I can't understand this, you are one of them a hero. You can't kill me since it didn't stop my sister and sanctimonious friends." Zelena pleaded one last time to Belle in which she closed her eyes until she heard another snip. Zelena opened her eyes finding the rope amongst the waves; she looked back at Belle who wielded the dagger close to her with a stone cold face.

"You're right, I am a hero. I don't have it in my nature to kill you."

Zelena smiled, there was hope for her. "See, I told you. I will leave and do whatever you want."

"However" Belle interrupted her, "someone else doesn't view himself as a hero. Dark One, I summon thee!"

Belle moved back seeing Rumpelstiltskin appear from a cloud of purple smoke. He took the dagger from Belle before giving her a kiss on her cheek the turning his attention straight at Zelena who became too weak to move.

"Please don't do this…I don't have any magic nor any power. Regina hates me too, Neal killed himself!" She continued begging and pleading until Rumpelstiltskin forcefully grabbed her by the arm dragging her a bit further into the water causing her skin to become burnt.

"You will finally get to meet Cora dearie." Rumpelstiltskin threw Zelena into the water causing the screaming in pain as her skin reacted to the water as though it were acidic, she grabbed some strength left pushing Rumpelstiltskin in when Belle quickly came responded as they both quickly shoved Zelena into the water. The struggle continued for another minute until it became apparent her body was no longer moving.

The pair quickly got out of the water trying to catch their breaths. Belle noticed Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers causing Zelena's body to disappear under another cloud of purple of smoke that she ignored as she went into the car getting the water bottles that were packed for the endeavor.

"What took you so long?" Belle asked taking out of her wool scarf that now maintained a droplets of blood. She would have a fun time explaining that to the dry cleaning. "I waited nearly two hours for you, I thought for a second Emma changed her mind about going out with Hook and followed me instead."

"Making sure the jail cell gave off the impression there was a suicide was not an easy feat as Miss Swan would have checked every nook and cranny before believing the altered footage from the security cameras. Besides, I thought you handled yourself beautifully, the squid ink and poppy extract into the peaches were your brilliant idea." Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle with admiration as she smiled back from the compliments; he then took his dagger placing it back on its case.

"I had a wonderful teacher after all." Belle winked back.

The pair stood at the beach for a few more minutes enjoying the sounds of the waves with the night air being warmer than they expected. Rumpelstiltskin had a few moments of doubt as to whether Belle would have gone through with this. When she showed up at his shop last week with the dagger after a year of separation, Rumpelstiltskin could have cared less about what Regina demanded as he was now reunited with the one person who still believed in him. Belle gave him the dagger after telling him Regina insisted she order him to not murder Zelena, what surprised him as he wished he was there when this occurred had been Belle took the dagger telling his former student she can never make Rumpelstiltskin do anything he does not wish to do as wielding the dagger will be the same as controlling one's heart. Regina not surprisingly was not impressed by Belle's case threatening her life and turning Rumpelstiltskin as her pet in order to stop him from ever conducting revenge. At the last minute, Belle threatened to tell Robin, Snow White and Henry about Regina's demands where she graciously complied as she cared more about what Robin thought of her than her own pride and there would have been little chance of getting away with it as Rumplelstiltskin would find some way in telling Emma resulting in all of her hard work in gaining Snow White and Robin Hood's trust become all for nothing.

To add further leverage, Belle threatened Regina with a series of spells Rumpelstiltskin had taught her making her years as Regina's prisoner become look like child's play. There was no longer a threat by Regina but neither could rest with the fact everyone was going to move on as though nothing had happened while both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had to live with seeing Baelfire's killer roaming around free within shortly. It was easy to track down Emma's routine as Charming would leave at 7 while Emma would take the night shift. However, Belle overheard Emma and Hook were going to meet for drinks one particular night and Emma at this point got tired of watching Zelena seeing as she was not powerless without her pendant. A few visits to the station from both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin on separate occasions allowed them to get a further idea as to how stage the scene leaving Belle to spend a few hours conducting experiments in Rumpelstiltskin's laboratory.

"Do you think you will be able to sleep better now?" Belle asked breaking Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts, she expressed concern remembering the nights she would sooth him to sleep after he would have a nightmare. Seeing her fiancé in a terrorized stated kept motivating Belle towards this plan whenever she began to have doubts.

"Perhaps." He stated embracing Belle, killing Zelena gave him a peace of mind but he still had lost his son. A series of images went through Rumpelstiltskin as he remembered the year they were merged followed by several instance in which Zelena mentioned the same name. This caused Rumpelstiltskin to form an idea where he realized everything could become complicated. "Let's go home." Belle nodded back as they both got in the car only this time Rumpelstiltskin decided to drive. The road was empty allowing them to get home quicker than they anticipated.

"How would feel about a honeymoon in the Underworld?"

Rumpelstiltskin let it out surprising Belle. "What are you suggesting?"

"We might need to make a deal with Hades."

"But we just dealt with Zelena."

"She part of the deal, it appears her supposed love for me was not as strong as she lead on. There were moments when I was held prisoner she mentioned the King of the Underworld where I am sure I can persuade him that he has too many souls in his river where one returning back from the dead won't tip the balance off."

Belle smiled at this plan giggling at the notion over having a new relationship with Baelfire. "Underworld it is…."


End file.
